Revenge for Insanity
by taboo.writer1015
Summary: Their parents hated them. Abused and abandoned they set out for revenge. But at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Torture~

Maka's P.O.V.

Maka sat in a corner. Curled up with her teddy bear that she got when times were better

"Fuck you Spirit!" She heard her momma yell.

"Shut the hell up bitch! I'll do whatever I fucking want!"

"Well not with me around! Maka!" her mother yelled. "Come on baby lets get out of here!"

Maka whimpered as she got up and entered the room. One of Spirit's whores sitting in a chair with only a towel on. Her papa had a bottle of Sake in his hand and her momma was furious.

"Oh no you don't. Your not going anywhere with my little girl!" He roared running at her.

"Papa?" her eyes widened in fear as he grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"This is mine!" He said as he shook her small body as if it were proof.

"No she's fucking not! She's Mine! I fucking carried her in my stomach for 9 months! 9 months you had to straighten yourself up but what did you do? You did **nothing!** Your still the same asshole you were a year ago! I have given you enough-"

Maka was dropped to the floor as her red-faced papa stalked over to her momma and pinned her to the wall by her neck. "Kami I am going to say this once. You. Will. Not. Take. Maka. Away. From. Me!" and with each word he punched her momma in the face as Maka backed into a corner. Her eyes wide and her mouth open in horror. The tears never seemed to end. She was paralyzed. Even as the blood began to run down her mothers head. She stayed still. What was she supposed to do? Her papa was too strong! She gathered up all of her little girl courage and ran towards her papa.

"Stop it papa!" she screamed and pulled back his arms.

"No Maka you stop it! I'm just doing what's best for you! Your new momma will be Blair! You will have so much fun shopping and hanging out!" His smile was to big for his face. He continued to beat her mother even as she passed out.

"Spirit." Blair said from the chair. "Stop it your going to kill her." She smirked as he dropped her to the floor. Walking over to him she hung on his shoulder and unzipped his pans in an effort to calm him down.

Maka stood there shocked. Her momma was lying unconscious on the floor and her father was getting a hand job from his whore fiancé. She could feel the madness coarse through her. Her tears falling like rain. She walked over to her momma and tried to block out her papa's moans. This was just too much. Too horrible. She inconspicuously picked up her mommas cell phone and called the only number she knew. The one that school had taught her to call in emergencies. 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" a lady's voice answered from the other end. Too bad the phone had landed on speaker as her momma fell to the floor. Her loud voice echoed in the kitchen. Her papa turned and grabbed the phone from her furiously.

"Hello," he said as formally as he could after having an orgasm. "I apologize. My seven-year-old daughter was playing with the phone. We have no emergency. Thank you." And he hung up.

Picking up his wife he carried Kami to Maka's bedroom and walked back into the kitchen.

"Maka." He said, his face twisted in anger. "You know not to play with phones.

So how should I punish you? How do I make sure you know your mine?" He grinned horribly as Blair looked at him disgusted.

"Gross Spirit." She said. "But if that's what you have to do. Too bad for this little girl. I will be getting my nails done. Give me a call when you're done. She put clothes n and left out the door.

Spirit still grinned horribly with a smile much to big for his face. "Your momma will be out for an hour or so. Shall I show you that you're mine in the mean time?"

Maka shivered and tried to run out the door but was caught. "It will be okay, just stay still and it will be all over soon." He said as he carried a sobbing Maka to his and momma's room. Her screams were silenced by a hand on her small mouth. Her pain heard by no one.

Crona's P.O.V

"Crona if you don't prove to me that you're strong or I'm going to have to leave you behind." His irritable mother Medusa said coldly. "Just kill them already."

Crona shook in fear. He didn't want this. He loved his pet dragon. He had been the only one to stand up for him. He had breathed fire at Ragnorock when he would beat him up and they grew close to each other. Now he had to kill him.

"I c-cant do it!" He cried and put his fists to fists eyes. "I l-love him to much! P-please m-mom!"

Medusa stared at him coldly "I told you to never call me that child. Now stop playing games and kill it already! Or would you like to be punished."

Crona whimpered. "N-no lady Medusa. I-I cant!"

She gave him a cold look. "Fine." She said. "Then you will be left behind. Go to your room and don't come out until I say so." She slammed the door behind him.

Inside a small voice shouted. "Dammit Crona! You pussy! Why didn't you just kill the damn thing!? Now I'm stuck here with you!" He started to punch him.

.~.~.~ .

"Now Crona you will defeat him this time!" Medusa snarled as she let him out after 2 weeks without food and only a little water.

He followed her out. His bangs covering his face as he came up to the little one. The one who was his friend. "I-im so sorry!" he cried pathetically. His face in an unnaturally large smile. "But I d-don't know h-how t-to d-deal with this!" His sobs getting louder as he ran with a sword at his pet. The fear and hurt of betrayal flashed through its eyes as he plunged it into his body. Then it saw no more.

Medusa smirked. "Good job." She said sharply.

But Crona stood. The tears stopped and it was silent. He looked up with a haunted look in his eyes. "Good bye little one."

(A/N) Wheew gosh that took forever. Well if I get at least one review I will make a new chapter. Disclaimer. I do not own Soul Eater. First Soul Eater fanfic so please tell me if I did good! Leave a review and things will get betterfor them. Hopefully~ Good night!


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge for Insanity~

(A/N) Hullo people! Im really exited you guys actually reviewed! Will do my best to make this an awesome story. Hee hee! And yes this is a Maka x Crona story. Mostly involving them both insane and thirsty for revenge on their horrible parents. I wonder, will they succeed? I DON'T KNOW YET! READ AND FIND OUT! XD thx **Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater if I did Maka would eat Crona so they could be together forever. OoO ** lol just kidding! (or am I?) ok now you can read!

Chapter 2

'Escape'

Maka followed her papa numbly. They lay her beautiful mother into a casket of plain white lilies. She had supposedly died by 'falling' out of Blair's yacht. Maka shuddered as she remembered the smile on her mother's face when her papa was being kind to them for once in 7 years.

She was no longer that scared little seven-year-old girl. She was now a broken doll of the age 14. Dealing with her new step-mom's and her papa's abuse. She was so broken. Nothing could touch her heart. No one could bring light back into her haunted broken gaze. A single tear fell down her face as she watched her mother's coffin get lowered and buried into the cold hard dirt. Looking up she saw with disgust a small smile on Blair's face.

After the service she walked up to Maka and whispered blissfully. "Your next, little girl." Before walking away to join a 'sobbing' Spirit.

Something inside her broke then. She was tired of this. So tired that she had given up. So tired that she had let her mother _die_. It was all because of her. She decided then, that she would pay them back. Do to them what they did to her. Humiliate them, degrade them, _hurt_ them. Until eventually she would _kill_ them. But she would have to start out slow. Escaping was her first step. And she would do it today. No matter what. She swore on her mother's grave softly, but solemnly.

"I will avenge you momma. No matter what, I promise." And she let the tears fall silently until she let out a small sob. Falling to her knee's she finally let it all out. Her pain, her anger, her fear. She let it all come out until there was nothing but resolution. She would escape.

~**Crona's P.O.V.~**

Crona sat in the corner of his room. Silent as he clutched a pillow. His fear spiked as he heard footsteps outside of his door. It creaked open and the woman with blonde hair walked in swiftly.

"I have a job for you." She ordered sternly. "I don't expect you to live, but am tired of you just sitting here. Apparently there is a crazed witch hunter named Kid and he plans on striking us next. He is Lord Death's son, so expect that he is strong. I could crush the brat, but I don't think it's necessary for me to deal with something so small. So go now and come back in 1 month. If you come back early because you are a coward, then I shall turn you into a frog." She finished and walked out the door without waiting for an answer.

It was g-going to take that l-long? He wondered. All he was good at was what he hated most. Killing. He had to carry a burden if someone who should never have to at an age so young. When he was 7, he had been forced to kill his best friend. His strength. His sanity. All in one slice of his sword. And he didn't cry. He laughed. He gave into insanity and killed who belonged to him most.

7 years had passed but he couldn't forget. Wouldn't forget his terrible guilt. He had also began killing people in Medusa's way. Always trying to make her proud of him. Or at least show him a little approval. But his efforts were in vain. Suddenly he stood up at a deep voice.

"Get your ass moving Crona. A whole month? We could kill this guy in 2 days at tops! Who the hell does she think she is?"

"S-stop it R-Ragnorock. Your h-hurting m-my nose a-and I d-don't like it!" The pink haired boy pushed him off.

"Calm down pussy!" Ragnarok chuckled. "Lets start at the Train station."

Crona walked towards the door trembling. "O-Okay"

(A/N) Omigosh thanks the next chap is done! **whew!** Alrite So what hell will Maka have to face to escape. What will happen When Maka sees a certain pink haired male at the train station? Find out in the next chapter of Revenge for Insanity!


End file.
